As semiconductor integrated circuits become finer, the power supply voltages and signal voltages of host apparatuses and memory devices are required to be lowered. Accordingly, in the situation where host apparatuses and memory devices suitable for high voltage operation are widely in use, if host apparatuses and memory devices suitable for low voltage operation are circulated, then they may be mixed to be used.